Heart Shaped Box
by Monsignor Gabriel
Summary: Daisuke meets a girl in a park, and that girl has a crush on him. But what happens when it goes too far?
1. Chapter 1

Heart-Shaped Box

_**A D.N Angel short novel**_

_Chapter 1: Locked Inside Your Heart-Shaped Box_

Daisuke sat on the bench, almost falling asleep. He looked off to the sunrise, waiting for his mother to arrive. School had ended early, since the water system wasn't really working. But did they have to close up at 8:00 in the freaking morning, on the day of an exam he studied for all night? He yawned big, scratching his head a bit, his dry scalp soothing up a bit. Daisuke looked around; there where a few people around, all busy with something. He actually saw a couple, kissing under a tree. Daisuke could hear Dark snoring in his head, and to him, it sounded more like an orchestra (he he?). Then, he noticed a girl sitting down next to him… a really pretty girl. She had short, silky-smooth black hair, and a cute pink bow in her hair. Clutching in her hands was a school bag. She wore the Azumano uniform. Around her neck, which attracted him the most, was a little heart-shaped pendant, embroidered in gold and with a matching chain. She then looked at him with a pair of beautiful, hazel eyes that definitely penetrated all the way into his senses, waking him up completely, although he decided not to show it. Taking this opportunity, while Dark was out, Daisuke talked to her; "hi" he said in a fake (well-hidden) tired voice, "hello" said the girl, nodding at him, "you're from Azumano, right?" he asked, "Yeah, and so are you" she said, eyeing his uniform, "yeah, I know I am" said Daisuke, "what's your name?" he asked her, "Ladies first; what's yours?" she blurted out "hey, I asked first, but anyway, it's Niwa, Daisuke Niwa" Daisuke yawned "um… are you some kind of pervert?" she said, definitely feeling awkward, "hey, no pervert here; I swear it by my clean lads, if you know what I mean!" "He he! You're funny; I'm Mitsukiyu Eri, but my friends call me Mitsuki" "Mitsuki? That's a pretty name… a really pretty one". Daisuke yawned big; he did see her smile, but he immediately passed out from lack of sleep.

Taking away the moments of a duller day, Daisuke rested a bit, and he woke up some time later, to find Mitsuki on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. It was definitely later, for the sun had risen higher in the sky, flooding the entire park up. Daisuke looked around, careful not to wake Mitsuki up, and saw the couple that had been kissing under the tree sitting on a bench across him and Mitsuki, staring and smiling at the precious scene in front of them. After waking Mitsuki up, and seeing his mother wasn't probably coming at any time, he called his mom, saying he was walking home, and took Mitsuki home, learning a lot about her along the way. "…what's this feeling? My love will rip a hole in the ceiling…" Daisuke heard her say, as she hummed tune, "Is that a song?" "Yeah, but I don't really know the whole words to it yet, although it's really good. I love music, you know" she told him, "do you?" "I don't know" said Daisuke, thinking about what music he had heard of. However, he was distracted: the little heart-shaped pendant sat in between Mitsuki's breasts, tinkling against its chain. "What is that?" Daisuke asked, grabbing it, taking it in his hand, "hey! That's private" Mitsuki took the little box away from him, "it's my heart-shaped box, and that's all you need to know" "I'm sorry if I offended you" said Daisuke, really meaning it, "um… sorry" said Mitsuki; she actually looked more sorry than angry, "I can't be too mad at you, you're so cute!" Daisuke went red at this, which made Mitsuki giggle, "Oh! Daisuke, come in here for a bit" Mitsuki pulled on Daisuke's arm, dragging him into a photo booth, "what the…" "Smile!" A click was heard, and Mitsuki showed him a bundle of stickers, with the picture of a dumb-looking Daisuke and Mitsuki on it. Mitsuki smiled, taking one of the stickers and raising the pendant to her. She opened it, and inside were a bunch of papers and the like, Mitsuki sticking the picture on the lid. "There! Now I'll see your face every day?" Daisuke chuckled a bit, "I look so dumb in that photo…" thought Daisuke, "yes you do… oh snap!" "Huh..." "Anyway, Daisuke" Mitsuki zapped Daisuke's attention toward her again, "will I see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, sure" "cool?" Daisuke then received a little surprise: Mitsuki swept up to his cheek and kissed it, then trilling "now that you're in my heart-shaped box, who knows what'll happen? tee hee!", and then running off, opening a door and going inside the building. Daisuke stood stock frozen for a moment, then smiling slowly, raising his hand up to his cheek and rubbing it.

However, he smelled a dirty rat… "DARK?" roared Daisuke, which caused a girly shriek to emit from inside his head. Yup, Dark was watching... and he was turned on! (ahem, there is the first chapter, ladies and gents. The next chapter: a date and a shocking fight! PEACE OUT, PEOPLE! REJECT FALSE ICONS?)…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I wish I could eat your cancer_

Daisuke's little entourage with Mitsuki went on for some time. At school, they talked before class started, ate lunch together, studied after school, and met up to study when school wasn't running. However, things got really good when Daisuke (in all of his sense and glory) asked Mitsuki to a date. He was taking her to some nice, cozy, little bar/café. Daisuke's gone in here sometimes, usually whenever his mom is broke or when he feels he needs some time away from everyone else. The owner is a nice little old man, who is an excellent cook and gives Daisuke a sandwich on the house whenever he goes there. Tonight, he asked the bar owner to pull out all the stops… Daisuke dressed sharper than a gangster's knife during a turf war: he wore an elegant navy long-sleeved shirt (not a turtleneck but doesn't have a collar either) with some nice dark jeans and threw in a good perfume. His momma fixed up his hair a lot, and it looked clean and sleeker than ever. He waited for a bit for Mitsuki, and then was almost knocked off his boxer-wearing ass when she came in through the door: Mitsuki looked absolutely stunning: all blue, a blue skirt with a matching blouse, eyeliner and lipstick. _"Oh sweet hallelujah! Look what walked in through the door and took me to heaven‼" _Daisuke heard Dark say, "Oh shut up, you dork" Daisuke told Dark. Mitsuki threw herself on him, hugging him and giggling, "you look so handsome, Daisuke!" she squealed. Daisuke held her at arms length, almost as if he was about to dance with her, and said "you look drop-dead gorgeous" and she hugged her again, both of them laughing… They passed the night with laughs and a really good time…

The night finished up, Daisuke and Mitsuki stepped out of the little bar, full of good food and really sleepy. They were talking about how Mitsuki's parents were divorced, and how she lived with her mother. However, their conversation was broken when they heard an argument coming from down the street: a girl and a dude twice their age were arguing, and apparently breaking up. The girl screamed about how much of an ass the guy was and about how the guy has tried all he can to please her. With a disgusted grunt, she took off, getting in between Mitsuki and Daisuke, the guy almost on her tail. Instead of going in between, the guy went straight toward Daisuke, saying "get outs my way punk!" and pushing into Daisuke, only for Daisuke to skillfully tripping the guy. "Holy crap, dude! Are you ok?" Daisuke said offering the guy his hand; however, after he got the dazed guy up, he walked off, only to feel a swish of the air and a bang against the wall. "You think you're pretty funny, huh punk?" said the guy, completely ferocious. Daisuke was completely afraid, telling the guy to back off, the guy menacing him about how he'll break Daisuke's face like a pot. When he took another swing, Daisuke took a swift (but dazing) punch to the guy's face, which made him take a wind-breaking kick at Daisuke, which landed on the brick wall behind Daisuke. Then, he heard a crack! And saw the guy fall down, the back of his head slightly bleeding. Mitsuki was standing there, holding a broken bottle in her hand and a surprised look on her face. "Come on!" she said, grabbing Daisuke and running…

They laughed as they stood in front of Mitsuki's house. "Um… Daisuke" said Mitsuki, suddenly turning really serious, almost sad, "I have something to tell you". Daisuke was puzzled a little bit with what she was going to say: was she in love? "Holy crap…" "I have cancer"……… Daisuke felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard these words echo in his mind… his best friend is suffering. "Mitsuki… when did you learn?" Daisuke said, feeling like he was about to cry, "Right… right before I met you… I was in the hospital right before school" Mitsuki said, tears going down her cheeks, "But why didn't you tell me?" Daisuke said, his heart pounding, "I didn't want you to be afraid, just like you are now!" and Mitsuki cried on his shoulder. Daisuke hugged her, feeling her cry, and a coldness on his shoulder, "hey, I'm you best friend. You can tell me any damn thing. I ain't afraid of much, much less you. How can I be afraid of someone I love?" Daisuke said, and Mitsuki looked at him, her face glowing with a smile and her own tears. Daisuke felt like he was about to drown in her own tears until she kissed him. While they were kissing, Daisuke could hear the stunned, stuttering words of Dark, who was laughing and squealing "Oh, you lucky f‼" Finally, she stopped and wiped her face with a handkerchief, saying sorry, and thanks, giving him one last kiss on the cheek right before she walked into her home. Daisuke tried taking a step, but the brief and sudden events left him completely stunned with mixed emotions: he felt pity… but he couldn't feel happier. (There's episode 2 ladies and gents! Thank you, thank you very much, heh heh. One more to go! REJECT FALSE ICONS, MAY GOD BLESS YOUR SOUL, DUDES AND DUDDETTES‼)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: She keeps me on my feet when I am weak_

Daisuke wondered every day, every other day, what could he do? He felt like the happiest man alive, having a girl like that, but how could he save her from the horror that came up now? How could he stop this now that it's happening? And what would happen if she died… what then? Then Mitsuki stopped coming to school, and that's when he really began to worry. He visited, he called, and every week, she got weaker and weaker. He couldn't stand it… He did, however, have the times of his life whenever he visited. They even kissed again. But it just broke both their hearts… whenever they thought "this won't last long"… and then, Mitsuki started acting… weird. She had her little heart-shaped box in her hands all the time, wherever she went, and she couldn't stop treating it like a pet… talking to it and caressing it… and then there was the staring; she stared at Daisuke whenever he was looking the other way, with a look in her eyes that was blank of anything… and whenever Daisuke looked her way, she snapped her view the other way, doing something else like she didn't even do a thing. But Daisuke didn't care; he was bleeding inside, and he couldn't do a thing to stop the wound… that he can't help a person he cares for deeply… he can't don anything to help her… he can't do anything but watch.

One misty Sunday, Daisuke went to visit. However, Mitsuki's house was abandoned, no one was in it. Daisuke searched and searched, and then told himself that maybe they went out. "But the front door was unlocked" said Dark, and then, he gasped. Daisuke was thinking the very same thing: they were at the hospital, and (Daisuke jumped to the worst) she was dying. Daisuke searched in a panicked frenzy, calling out to her, but with no response… "Mitsuki… you can't be dead… you can't be…" and then, he found her, in her room staring out the window. Mitsuki turned, and then, it happened: Daisuke felt himself hurled off his feet into the air, falling against a glass table. He almost lost it, but he kept awake, although the pain on the back of his head was incredible. Then, he felt himself being lifted off the ground lightly, almost as though he was floating. However, it turned into a whirlwind again, and he was hurtled into nothingness… the house he was in turned completely black, and he fell down unto a floor he couldn't see. He only saw his body, which glowed with an ethereal light. "Dark, where are we?" thought Daisuke, "I don't know, but… I have an idea" said Dark, "what?" "We're inside Mitsuki's little box"… Then, a roaring sound came from above them, and Daisuke saw light come through the darkness. He was looking at an enormous mirror, which reflected Daisuke's body, but nothing else. Then, Mitsuki appeared, on the other side of this mirror, and she spoke: "Daisuke, do you remember the time we talked about my parents' divorce?" Daisuke wanted to ask desperately what was happening, although he decided to play along, "yeah, so what?" "My parents didn't divorce. My father died of leukemia when I was a little girl. He talked about a curse in our family while he was in the hospital, and that I might be next. And he gave me my little pendant, saying it would give me a little more time. And then, I lived longer… the doctors said that I would die really soon, and that was thirteen years ago… but the box ran out of it's magic for keeping my father alive, and it needs new… life" "let me guess…" Daisuke sighed, putting his hand right next to hers against the mirror, "I'm the juice for the power?" And she nodded.

Daisuke lived inside the box for a time he couldn't record, although he was sure it was probably a few days. Occasionally, Mitsuki visited him inside it, and she said "I love you" every time she left. However, Daisuke grew weaker, and time passed on…………. Now, Daisuke was sure a little more than a few weeks had passed. His insides lurched and ached for food, and he had difficulty walking and trying to think straight. He lost some of his sense as time went on, and so much that actually took control of his body and tried smashing the mirror with ferocious and powerful punches that were sure to break a common man's skull, although it remained intact despite his hardest attempts. Dark tried talking sense into Daisuke, but Daisuke couldn't even think straight. Time kept going, and he began to grow weaker and weaker… "So, this is what cancer's like…" he thought, "its hell… Dark, are you there?" "Yeah?" emanated Dark's voice from inside his head, "I guess this is it… I'm going to die". Suddenly, Daisuke felt himself being lifted again, and this time, he was gently carried off. He heard a crack, and he looked at the mirror… it was cracking, as though something is causing force upon it… Dark, seeing an opportunity, gathered all of his might and gave the mirror an almighty punch, smashing it into trillions of pieces… Daisuke was hurled forward, his surroundings being flooded by light, until he finally landed, gently, on his feet, his energy miraculously returned. Feeling elated, he looked around, realizing that he was back in Mitsuki's house… and that Mitsuki was lying at his feet, dead. She was crouched up, and she looked like she had died miserable, although she looked so peaceful now. Her bed and her furniture was a mess, and on the walls the words "decisions" was scrawled over and over again on the wall with a chisel marker. Clutched in her hands was her little box, which was open. Inside was the picture of Mitsuki with a man that had her dark hair and her pretty eyes, a man that Daisuke assumed was her father and the other the one she and he took on the day they first met… and a little piece of paper that read "the only two people that will ever fill the emptiness in my heart I'll keep in my heart-shaped box…"

THE END


End file.
